Grundy County, Tennessee
Grundy County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 13,703. Major roads Interstate 24 US Route 41 US Route 41A US Route 64 Tennessee State Route 50 Tennessee State Route 56 Tennessee State Route 108 Tennessee State Route 399 Geography Adjacent counties Sequatchie County (east) Warren County (north) Marion County (south) Franklin County (southwest) Coffee County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 97.31% White (13,334) 2.28% Other (312) 0.42% Black or African American (57) 24.7% (3,384) of Grundy County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Grundy County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.76 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Coalmont - 841 Gruetli-Laager - 1,813 Towns Altamont - 1,045 Beersheba Springs - 477 Monteagle - 1,192 (partly in Marion County) Palmer - 672 Tracy City - 1,481 CDPs Pelham - 403 Unincorporated communities Settlement A Ghost towns Deadville A Climate Fun facts * As part of Middle Tennessee, Grundy County has historically been one of the strongest Democratic counties in the state. It voted Democratic in every presidential election from 1912 to 2004, except for in 1968 (when segregationist George Wallace won the county), and 1972 when many traditional Democratic voters around the nation rejected the perceived radical liberal George McGovern in favor of incumbent Republican Richard Nixon. However, like most of the rural south, Grundy County has shifted towards the Republican Party in recent years, but was one of the last counties in Tennessee to make the switch to the party. The last Democratic Presidential candidate to win Grundy County was John Kerry in 2004, who won 18 out of Tennessee's 95 counties, whereas Al Gore won 36 in 2000. Grundy County was also won by Democratic U.S senate candidates Bob Clement in 2002 and Harold Ford Jr. in 2006, both of whom lost. Republican Presidential nominee John McCain won the county by nearly 13% in 2008, becoming the first Republican Presidential candidate to win Grundy County since Nixon won it 36 years earlier, and by 2016, Grundy County had taken a major shift toward the GOP, when Republican Donald Trump received 76% of the vote, a figure closer to what is usually seen in historically Republican East Tennessee counties. * As its name implies, Gruetli-Laager consists of two communities: Gruetli and Laager; incorporated as a single city. * Although over 100 Swiss families moved to the Gruetli area in the 1870s, many were disappointed by the land's poor quality and relative isolation, and thus relocated to nearby cities. Nevertheless, by 1880, Grundy County had the largest Swiss population of any county in Tennessee. Prominent early settlers at Gruetli included Christian Marugg, who operated an inn along the stagecoach road between Chattanooga and McMinnville, and Melchior Thoni, Jr. (1849–1926), a woodcarver whose work was displayed in the old Governor's Mansion and the Christ Church in Nashville. * Monteagle is famous for the treacherous stretch of Interstate 24 that passes through the town. It is here that the highway passes over what is colloquially referred to as "The Monteagle" or "Monteagle Mountain", a section of the southern Cumberland Plateau which is a major landmark on the road between Chattanooga and Nashville. The interstate regularly shuts down in inclement weather, routing traffic onto U.S. Route 41. In the Jerry Reed song "The Legend", which is the opening track in the film Smokey and the Bandit, Reed tells the story of the Bandit miraculously surviving brake failure on the "Monteagle Grade". There is also a song called "Monteagle Mountain" by Johnny Cash on the album Boom Chicka Boom. * Monteagle is home to DuBose Conference Center and the Monteagle Sunday School Assembly. The Highlander Folk School, long involved in the labor movement and the civil rights movement, was located here from 1932 to 1961. Rosa Parks attended workshops there shortly before the Montgomery Bus Boycott. * A resort town in the 19th century, Beersheba Springs was the summer home of author Mary Noailles Murfree. * Palmer thrived during the early 20th century due in large part to mining operations conducted in the area by the Tennessee Consolidated Coal Company. * Tracy City has featured prominently in Grundy County's history of arson. Ten buildings in the business district were set alight in 1935. The 100-year-old L&N Depot, 86-year-old James K. Shook School, various waterworks, schools, a lumber yard, and a doctor's clinic were also torched in the 20th century. * Tracy City is at one end of the Fiery Gizzard Trail, renowned for scenic beauty and diversity. * Grundy Lakes State Park is in Tracy City. * Altamont has one of the oldest Mormon congregations in the southeastern United States. The congregation was formed in the 1890s, and a Mormon chapel was built in Northcutt Cove just north of Altamont in 1909. Shortly thereafter, several members of the congregation migrated to Altamont. A Mormon chapel was completed along Main Street in 1947, and a newer chapel was completed just off Viola Road in 1981. Category:Tennessee Counties